Disarray of Panties
by Bella-Jade83
Summary: Penny adds a new routine to Sheldon's laundry night.


The first time it happened was by pure accident. Somehow a lone panty managed to get in Sheldon's freshly dried clothes. With a raised brow and said panty in hand Sheldon looked disapprovingly at Penny. Not at all embarrassed Penny took the undergarment.

"What? They're cute! Look they have Hello Kitty on them!"

With a roll of his eyes Sheldon went back to precisely folding his clothes with his flipfold clothing folding board. Besides it's not like he hasn't seen her panties before. He was the one that _**ALMOST**_made her play panty pinata….

The second time it happened was just a coincidence. A pair of multicolor stripe boyshorts. Harmless. Again, Sheldon wordlessly handed them over to Penny.

The third time it happened, a pair of powder pink cotton hipsters, was completely beyond Penny. Really what were the odds of that happening again? Thankfully she refined from asking the question aloud, she wasn't in the mood for a mathematical lesson from Sheldon.

The fourth time it happened, Penny felt the need to justify her panty collection, by personally throwing in a pair of lace lavender cheeky panties. She needed Sheldon to know that she wore more than cutesy girl briefs. But he knew that right? From that one time….

The fifth time became routine.

The seventh time Penny desperately hoped Sheldon's reaction would change with a teal lace-trim bikini.

The tenth time Sheldon hid the red fantasy lace thong with a cute little yellow bow in the front, under his Flash T-shirt.

The eleventh time it was junior rodeo on! Penny knew Sheldon took her red thong. Of course she couldn't call him out on it because the illusion of their little "unspoken routine" would be destroyed.

So she waited. While pretending to look at the detergents sitting on top of the shelf above the sink, she heard Sheldon gasp. Penny hid her grin before turning around.

"What's wrong? Is there another spider in here? Sweetie you have to at least try to kill the little ones." Penny said, now standing next to Sheldon.

"N-no…no spider…" Sheldon stuttered.

"Then what is it?" Penny tried to hide the smile in her voice.

"No-no—nothing. I believe these are yours!" Sheldon quickly handed Penny her panties.

"Oh sweetie…I'm sorry! I have no idea how these got into your laundry. How embarrassing! I mean it's not every day a girl's black skinny lace crotchless thong gets into her neighbor's laundry right?"

"No…just an honest mistake." Sheldon looked down at his clothes, his face beet red.

"Well I'm glad it was with your clothes because I wouldn't want to lose these like my red thong. That was my favorite pair. You sure you haven't seen it?"

Sheldon shook his head no, trying to get back to folding his clothes.

"Oh well…I think I have a new favorite pair now. Although I have yet to break them in." Penny held the thong up peaking through it to look at Sheldon. "Ha…not like there's much to break in!" Penny giggled, now swinging to thin fabric around her pointer finger.

With a twitch of his eye, Sheldon tried to look anywhere but at the offensive little piece of clothing Penny happily swung. Penny noticed Sheldon's little twitch along with his erratic breathing. Well she definitely got some sort of reaction from Sheldon but not the one she wanted. What she wanted she wasn't even sure. She just knew this wasn't it. There has to be something _**MORE**_.

Penny watched Sheldon frantically folding his clothes, messing up here and there. His resolve is slowing coming undone. He's so close she can taste it. She had to break him. But how? Lost in thought Penny continued to swing the thong absent-mindedly. Before she knew it the garment flew off her finger.

Looking to the floor, Penny didn't see it anywhere. Her gaze took in Sheldon's now rigid form, halted from his folding. He stared straight ahead, a blank look on his beet red face. Slowly he looked at his left shoulder, the thong now decorating it obscenely. Penny gulped and slowly reached for it, her fingers lightly brushing Sheldon's shoulder.

"I'm sor…" Penny was cut off as Sheldon's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Sorry? Are you really, Penny?"

"I…I-Sheldon…" Penny lost all capability of speech when she looked into Sheldon's intense dark blue eyes with his gripped tightly around her tiny wrist.

"I don't think you are Penny. What is it that you're looking for Penny? What is it that you want from me?" Sheldon inched his way closer and closer to Penny with very word.

"What are you talking a…about Sheldon?" Penny stared wide-eyed.

"This little game that you seem so fond of for weeks."

"Game…Sheldon…what game?"

"Penny…Penny….Penny." Sheldon shook his head. "Please do not insult my intelligence. Did you think I wouldn't catch on? You deliberately throw your panties into my laundry."

"Sheldon that's just crazy!" Penny uselessly tried to defend herself.

"Penny, this…" Sheldon took the clutched panties from Penny's grasp. "…Is crazy! Penny, why on earth would you wear…" Sheldon felt the material on his fingers. "…Such a degrading…" Sheldon looked at the panties held tightly in his hand, all words lost.

Penny's breath caught in her throat. Sheldon never lost his focus. Never lost his train of thought. He just wasn't the type of person that was speechless about _**ANYTHING**_.

When he lifted his gaze back to Penny, her heart beat skyrocketed. Sheldon's demeanor changed. Penny tried to back away from him but stopped with a yelp when her back pressed against the closed door. Her mind raced with the reasoning why the door was closed. They never did their laundry with the door closed. Then it came back to her; she purposely closed the door when they walked into the laundry room precisely at 8:15pm, Sheldon surprisingly didn't say anything.

Sheldon raised his hand that still contained Penny's wrist and pressed it against the door, above her head. With wide eyes Penny watched as Sheldon dropped the panties and grabbed her other wrist and did the same thing. Sheldon licked his lips and stared intently at Penny. Penny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she just stared back at Sheldon. And then the unthinkable happened, Sheldon kissed her.

Once the shock subsided Penny moaned when she felt Sheldon's tongue trace her bottom lip. Although Sheldon initiated the kiss, he was still unsure what to do, having no real experience with this part of human contact. Being the big ol' five that she is, Penny had no problem taking the lead. As the kiss intensified, Penny desperately wanted to touch Sheldon everywhere but her hands were still held tightly in his grasp. So she did the next best thing she could think of. She raised her left leg and curled it around Sheldon's right thigh and brought him flushed against her body.

Sheldon broke the kiss with a moan when he felt his growing erection pressed against Penny's abdomen. Trying to regain oxygen in their lungs, Penny smiled at Sheldon. Sheldon who was no longer beet red from embarrassment but flushed with arousal, with swollen kissed lips and dilated pupils. This right here was the exact reaction Penny was looking for. Penny couldn't believe she didn't see it before. All the verbal sparring matches they've had, all of Sheldon's weird habits and ticks, everything Sheldon is what Penny wanted. Everything that wasn't attainable until now.

Not wanting the moment to pass, Penny quickly brought her other leg up and wrapped it around Sheldon and managed to regain his lips. Releasing Penny's wrists, Sheldon brought his hands under Penny's thighs and gripped them tightly as Penny wrapped her now freed arms around his neck. Stepping away from the door Sheldon walked them a few feet over to the table that held his half folded laundry, lips still locked fiercely.

With one swift motion of his right arm, Sheldon sent his clothes flying to the floor and placed Penny on the table. Penny's grip on Sheldon became tighter; never being more aroused in her life than watching Sheldon causing such disorder to his precious folded clothes. From that moment on things seem to happen in a blur. Clothes were discarded quickly; limbs and lips were everywhere.

Breaking away from Sheldon, Penny stared at him in a haze. His body was lean but firm, _**AND OH MY GOD**_, seeing his arms bare was more of a turn on than she expected. He had the most gorgeous arms. Letting her gaze travel down, Penny giggled when she saw his "The Flash" boxers. She half expected to see him in tighty whities like that time Kurt pantsed him when he tried to retrieve her TV.

As Penny took in Sheldon's appearance, he decided to take the opportunity to finally see the beautiful woman before him. Her curled hair wildly framed her flush face. Her breasts heaved beautifully in time with her breathing in a pastel pink bra. Sheldon's heart stopped when he saw the matching pink panties with hot pink trim and that all too familiar logo on the front.

"Penny…" Sheldon reached out and traced the triangle.

"Yes…Sheldon." Penny closed her eyes tightly, just feeling Sheldon's feather like touch.

"This one is my favorite pair." He now traced the "S".

Penny moaned and brought Sheldon's lips back to hers. Not breaking the kiss Penny push down Sheldon's boxers to rest around his thighs. Sheldon fumbled with Penny's bra but managed to successfully remove it, then proceeded with her panties. Once Penny was completely bare to him, Sheldon wiggled the rest of the way out of his boxers.

"Sweetie…Sheldon I need you now." Penny rasped as she scooted closer to the edge of the table, spreading her legs wider to accommodate Sheldon's body.

Sheldon stepped forward, his breathing more frantic than before. When Penny firmly gripped his erection and gave it a few strokes, Sheldon tightly gripped Penny's hips with a moan. Once again Penny brought Sheldon closer to her body by wrapping her right leg around his left hip. Sheldon could feel Penny's heat radiating from her. With locked eyes Penny guided Sheldon that few extra inches of space and inserted just the tip of his erection into her. Penny waited for Sheldon to become accustomed to the feeling of being inside her warmth.

Penny really tried to be patient. She really did. She knew that this is all new to him but she just couldn't take the waiting anymore. She wanted to feel him fully inside her. She wanted to see him come undone and stop thinking about everything he does and just feel. So Penny lifted her hips and with a loud groan from both of them, Sheldon was now fully engulf in Penny.

"Oh god, Sheldon." Penny gripped his bicep and the edge of the table. He was a lot thicker than she expected. "Please move." Penny begged with closed eyes.

"Penny…patience is a virtue." Sheldon slowly started to withdraw and just as slowly he thrust back in. "Good things come to those who wait." Sheldon started to pick up his speed. "I should give you a strike for your impatience." Sheldon thrust in hard.

"Shit…give me a strike…I don't care just…god don't stop!" Penny opened her eyes to see Sheldon smirking at her. "Bastard!" Penny grabbed Sheldon's head and kissed him feverishly.

Smirking into their kiss Penny rolled her hips against Sheldon's. He groans and begins to thrust abandonedly. His rhythm starts to falter just a little, and Penny knows he's getting close when he buries his head in her curls, his mouth nipping and sucking the skin of her neck and shoulder. Penny's eyes shut tightly; she is so close to the edge too. And then a few seconds past and Penny holds her breath as she comes. Through the overwhelming pleasure, Penny felt Sheldon's whole body go rigid against hers as he comes.

Breathlessly they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, not wanting to ruin the unbelievable moment. Sheldon softly smiled at Penny, a smile that Penny never seen before.

"Shel…" Just as Penny had the courage to say something they heard a loud bang and cursing outside the still closed door.

The smile that once adorned Sheldon's face quickly dropped to a look of panic. Sheldon quickly grabbed a pair of pants and shirt from the heap of clothes on the ground. He wasn't even certain they were the clothes that he was wearing previously. He just simply threw them on not even caring that he didn't put one of his thermal undershirts on. Penny located her pink tank top and jean shorts and redressed without her bra and panties. Penny watched as Sheldon hurriedly threw his clothes into his basket.

"Sheldon…sweetie…" Penny tried to get Sheldon's attention but then the door opened.

It was one of their upstairs neighbors, one which Penny couldn't remember his name. She only met him a handful of times in passing.

"What happened in here?" The neighbor noticed Sheldon grabbing clothes like a mad man.

"Oh…laundry fight…?" Penny answered skeptically. "Dr. Whackadoodle here just got a little carried away." Penny smiled weakly at the man as he gave the two a questioningly glare as he noticed Penny's bra and panties lying on the floor and walked over to an empty washer machine.

Penny dipped down to pick up her undergarments when she saw Sheldon's retreating back, rush out of the laundry room without a word. With a sigh Penny straighten up then went to her get belongings. Once up the stairs Penny knocked on the boys' apartment door but no one answered. Leonard must be out and Sheldon most likely is locked up in his room. Penny was tempted to get the boys emergency key but she figured Sheldon just needed time to think. What happened between them was a big deal and so new to him. He just needed time to process all the new emotions he's feeling Penny thought. She'll respect his boundaries.

The week passed by fairly quickly but Penny and Sheldon still haven't talked about what happened. Sheldon somehow always managed to come up with an excuse not to talk privately with Penny. Penny became frustrated and aggravated with Sheldon; she slowly started to believe that he was just like every other guy. He got what he wanted and now he's done. That thought really depressed Penny.

It was 6:30pm on Saturday when Penny descended up the stairs to her apartment after a long shift at The Cheesecake Factory. She looked at the boys' apartment but decided against knocking. She sluggishly threw herself on the bed and was out in a matter of seconds. When Penny woke up she looked at her clock it read 8:15pm. Laundry night.

"Sheldon is going to talk to me no matter what!" Penny determinedly gathered her clothes and made it down to the laundry room where Sheldon stood reading a book.

Keeping a collective cool Penny walked in and went straight to the washer machine and dumped her clothes in.

"Hey Sheldon." Penny tried to sound cheerful.

"Hello Penny." Sheldon never once took his eyes off the book in hand.

"So…how have you've been?"

"Good."

When Penny got nothing more from Sheldon she gave up. He was impossible to deal with way before they even hooked up; she was silly to expect anything less. With a heavy heart Penny went back to her apartment. She wasn't going to wait in a room where she would be ignored. She'll check on her clothes when it was time. She watched TV to past the time between washing and drying her clothes.

When Penny returned to the laundry room to take her now clean clothes upstairs she noticed Sheldon folding his clothes. With her basket on the floor Penny pulled her clothes out and dumped them in. Double-checking, Penny saw that there was still one red article of clothing inside the dryer.

The final time it happened, Sheldon threw his "The Flash" boxers into Penny's laundry. Turning towards Sheldon, Penny saw Sheldon's apologetic smile.


End file.
